Scratched Emotions
by ExtReme-Rain17
Summary: Kiba has a wound at his left cheek from his last mission, but he came to see Naruto. But he was welcomed by Minato. "Does it still hurt?" Minato asked. "It's fine. But a bit painful." Kiba responded in a meek tone. One-shot and Cracked pairing, Yaoi involved.


Ciaossu Fellow readers.

This is my first Naruto Fic that I ever wrote, This fiction was inspired by a Zettai Karen Children doujin named Psychometric Love, But this time, I lay this part a bit low. I was suppose to post this fic yesterday but I plan to post this before my next one-shot.

Anyways, I don't own Naruto whatosever.

* * *

Title: Scratched Emotions

Summary: Kiba has a wound at his left cheek from his last mission, but he came to see Naruto. But he was welcomed by Minato. "Does it still hurt?" Minato asked. "It's fine. But a bit painful." Kiba responded in a meek tone. One-shot and Cracked pairing, Yaoi involved.

Rating: T

It was a bright Saturday afternoon at Konoha. And as usual some people are wondering on the streets minding their own business, Kiba a chunin-leveled ninja, of the Inuzuka clan walked in the street. As he plans to see his best friend, Naruto.

Naruto and Kiba were best friends since back in the days at the academy, But they have some differences and their ups and downs but it completely normal for friends to fight. Even Naruto's dad, Minato. Allows them to hangs out at their house. Kiba was at the Namikaze residence. He walks to the front door and knocks the door.

"Hello. Naruto want to hang out?" Kiba said while knocking at the door.

The door responded in a small click at the door lock tumblers. Kiba was shocked when the door opened revealing the fourth Hokage.

"Oh. If isn't the Kiba of the Inuzuka clan, right?" Minato said that made Kiba feel ashamed and embarrassed. To think, a normal person would just barged in to the Hokage's house to hang out with his son? That punishment might be life-long imprisonment and the other thing, that was just plain rude in front of him.

Kiba kneeled in defeat. "Please forgive me, Hokage-sama." Kiba apologized that made Minato shocked. "I didn't know it was you, I was just looking for Naruto-kun and-uh." The dog ninja was cut off when Minato patted his soft brown hair.

Kiba was speechless when the blonde hokage patted his head. This rarely happens outside the Namikaze household but he always pats his son but this time this is rare for Kiba.

"Calm down, Kiba-kun." Minato said with a smile. "It's fine, since where not in the office and where in my house you can call me Minato okay?" Minato cheerfully said that made Kiba blushed insanely hot. For all of those who don't know, Minato Namikaze's signature smile can also affect anyone. It can make Woman began to faint, Man starts to get jealous and/or even faint (Sometimes happens.) and Even animals. But Kiba's heart starts to beat faster and his wound starts to open up and then.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME DUDE! ARE YOUR FLIRTING WITH ME?" Kiba yelled but Minato patted him in the head as an answer.

Kiba pouted by Minato's answer as he smiled to one of his Konoha shinobi. Then the blonde hokage notice a claw marks on his left cheek thus ruining the symmetry of the red tattoos on his cheeks.

"Kiba, where did that scratch come from?" Minato asked

Kiba flinched as he covers his wound with his hand. "This came from my last mission from Iwagakure ninjas ambushed our team and then I got wounded" Kiba explained. Minato looks at Kiba's wound and slightly rubs it with his thumb.

"Ouch! It might bleed again." Kiba flinched as he smacked Minato's hand away.

The blonde hokage grabbed Kiba's hand. "Your wound needs to be cleaned again." Minato said as he pulled him inside his house, before was Kiba about to protest but was pulled in, inside by Minato and then the door was slammed close.

Kiba and Minato were in the dining area with an opened first-aid kit on the table; the blonde hokage dabs the cotton-filled antiseptic on Kiba's wound, and Kiba flinched in pain.

"Does is hurt?" Minato asked.

"I'm fine. But a bit painful." Kiba responded in a meek tone.

Minato continued to dress the wound by applying some antiseptic and covered it with a bandage. The dog-nin touched the newly dressed wound; While Minato closed the case and stood up to return it to the kitchen covers.

Kiba felt a bit of warmth of concern of the hokage himself, he never felt this warmth ever since his dad passed away, now he was taken care by his mom and his cousin; Their now one big family. But Kiba felt something tight on his chest that he gripped his chest where his heart supposed to be and then give it a tight gripped. 'Man, what's happening to me?' He asked to himself.

Minato noticed the dog-nin's behavior and he decided to pretend nothing happened and decided to continue making snacks for Kiba.

After five minutes, Minato came to the dining table with two glasses of milk and some cookies.

Then Kiba starts to grab one cookie and gives one bite and a gulp of milk, and then looks at the blonde man smiling at him enough for him to spew milk out of his nose. "Ano…Minato-san…" Kiba said as he broke the awkward silence.

"Hm?

"I was just wondering…that where Naruto might be?" Kiba decides to get this topic at hand.

"Ah, that. Well, Naruto happens to be on the mission, but he might be home any minute." Minato shrugged and bites his cookie.

Kiba just nodded his head, thus understanding what he meant. "But why would you want to see my Naruto anyways?" Kiba froze heard Minato's words. He heard when the blonde Hokage said 'My Naruto.' He thought that Him and Naruto are dating, that made him enviously jealous of him. Because he was developing a crush on the blonde hokage's son, but he also knew that Minato can be overprotective because it was parental instincts.

The dog-nin began to ramble to think of an excuse. "Um...I was hoping that I want to hang-out with my best friend." Kiba said while fingers pressing each other.

Minato raised an eyebrow, sensing that Kiba isn't telling the truth, but assuming that he was his son's best friend. "Don't worry, Kiba-kun" Minato said. "Can you wait while my son arrives from his mission please. Because I haven't been able to spend time with my own son, could you do this for me, just for today?" Minato pleaded to Kiba. Trying to resist to laugh and/or to record the most embarrassing thing for Minato.

Kiba understood what Minato meant; it's a father/son thing that he barely understands. He just wants to spend time with his only son.

Kiba sighed in defeat. "Okay, I might as well wait till tomorrow before I receive my next mission this coming Monday."

"Really? Thank you Kiba, I'll repay you somehow." Minato thanked.

"No need Minato-san." Kiba raise his hand. "I'm sure Naruto will be very happy to see you-uh!" Kiba was cut off when Minato starts to hug him while his cheeks are rubbing the bruised skin where Kiba's wound supposed to be.

"OW! Minato-san, stop! You're hurting me!" Kiba tried to push Minato away trying to stop the pain.

"Sorry, Kiba-kun. Here allow me." Minato apologize as he leans closer to Kiba's wounded cheek and then licks on the wound that made Kiba shiver in anticipation. The pain jolted back to his spine making him shiver. Kiba was trying to push Minato away from him but the licking was so…intoxicating? The licking was ecstasy to Kiba it was slowly driving him insane, he moan even louder when Minato licks the deeper contours of his wound.

"Minato…san…" Kiba moaned while his chin by the hokage's hand. He gazed on Minato's piercing cerulean eyes filled with Lust and Dominance making him turned into a puddle.

Minato leaned closer to Kiba pressed his lips against his. Kiba's eyes were wide-shot opened when he saw the hokage kissing him. He felt so disgusted right now, when Naruto seeing his dad was making out with his best friend. Imagining the event might tear their friendship away. But Kiba couldn't help it; the blonde hokage's tongue was spreading all over Kiba's mouth, spreading his saliva all over the young dog Nin's dry appendage. Kiba moaned even louder when Minato thrust his tongue.

The two ninja's began to fight for dominance, Kiba slowly sucks the tongue inside his mouth and then…

"Hey dad! I'm home from my mission- WHAT THE HELL!"

Kiba and Minato broke the kiss when Naruto was at the door, and Kiba's eyes are wide shot opened realizing that he was making out with the blonde hokage so he kicked Minato in the knee.

"OW!" The blonde hokage screamed in pain.

"I'll see you later Naruto and I'm very sorry." Kiba apologized and dashed to the door out of the house and went home.

* * *

"Oh, so that's what happened." Naruto said as he took a bite on his ice pop. Naruto and Kiba were in the infamous Hokage Mountain. Eating ice pop while watching the sunset.

"Anyways, I'm really sorry for kicking your dad in the knee." Kiba apologized.

"It's okay; I was the one who's punishing him."

"Because he was seducing me in my sleep." Naruto said plainly that made Kiba coughed a bit.

"Shut up?"

"It's true. But I said there's no sex for a week and then he leave me alone." Naruto chuckled. Kiba was the very first victim of Minato's charming persona. "Remember Kiba, When he invites you in my house when I'm not home. Politely decline, okay?" Naruto meant it, I mean he meant that.

Kiba blinked a few times. "Note taken, dude, don't worry." Kiba responded. The boys laughed a bit and then resume eating their ice pops. "Although…" Naruto turned to Kiba. "He is a very good kisser." Kiba said to Naruto with a smile.

Naruto blushed insanely red. "Never. Bring. That. Up. Ever." He threatened with his half-bitten ice pop as his weapon.

"Sorry…"

While Minato was in the corner of his room. Sulking. Because he was grounded for kissing his best friend. 'Naruto hates me now.'

**END**

* * *

And there you have it! And please forgive me to Minato fans and Kiba fans, This fiction is just an experimental is all.

Hugs and Kisses,

Kyousuke :D


End file.
